


Solitario II - Pensiero Stupendo

by wattybestgirl



Series: Solitario: la Serie [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ginger Kink, Greg has two sons, Masturbation, sexual fantasies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattybestgirl/pseuds/wattybestgirl





	Solitario II - Pensiero Stupendo

Il lavoro stanca, si sa, ma quello di poliziotto forse ancor più di molti altri: enormi responsabilità e sforzi mentali estenuanti in un tempo spesso inesorabilmente ridotto .

Greg si stava godendo il suo day off in totale solitudine visto che sua figlia Claire era ancora a scuola. Divano, birretta fresca e un pò di tv, tutto il necessario per un momento di puro relax.

Ben presto la mente dell' ispettore cominciò a viaggiare come faceva in gioventù; così dalle news sul calcio, la sua attenzione si spostò su Cindy Lauper. Oh quanto le piaceva quella cantante! Chiuse gli occhi, un sorriso si allargò sul suo volto e la sua mano pian piano iniziò a scivolare in basso, dentro ai pantaloni del pigiama..Le dita che ora cercavano il piacere per ultime avevano toccato la bevanda ghiacciata così il povero Lestrade scattò come una molla tornando alla realtà.

Però che bel momento!

Si sentiva bene, rilassato, come raramente gli capitava; visto che allo stress del lavoro, si era aggiunto anche quello dovuto alla fuga della sua ormai ex moglie in Cornovaglia con il loro figlio minore Thomas, e la conseguente istanza di divorzio.

Richiuse gli occhi.

La TV sbraitava notizie di calciomercato ma per lui era come fosse spenta.

Nella sua mente si formò l'immagine di Molly Ringwald, la più famosa teen actress degli anni 80. La ricordava bene in quel Compleanno da Ricordare, nel suo Breakfast Club, così semplice e così carina.  
Poi arrivò Gillian Anderson che negli anni 90 aveva allietato le sue notti di turno e non solo, e ora lo stava incendiando il suo pomeriggio di passione in solitaria.  
In seguito comparirono Julianne Moore, poi Kate Wislet, e ancora Nicole Kidman con al seguito Julia Roberts.

Il suo ansimare si era armonizzato con il ritmico gioco di mano.

Stava arrivando al capolinea di quel meraviglioso viaggio nel suo piccolo mondo dell'eros quando un' ultima immagine comparve nel suo cervello.  
Aveva in comune con quelle precedenti solo il colore dei suoi capelli; infatti lo Yarder aveva un kink per le ginger girls tanto da averne sposato una. Ma questa ultima persona lo aveva spaventato, gli aveva fatto sbarrare gli occhi: non era una donna.

Greg restò ansimante con il cuore che batteva a mille. Dall' eccitazione in pochi secondi era passato ad uno stato di disagio.

<< Non è possibile, no non lo è.. Non è possibile.. >>

Richiuse gli occhi ma quell'uomo non se n'era andato via, era sempre lì seduto su di una poltrona barocca laccata in foglia d'oro con le gambe incrociate, fasciato in un elegantissimo gessato nero, una cravatta cremisi mentre si lecca lentamente le labbra agitando dello scotch dentro ad un bicchiere di cristallo.

E lo fissava voglioso con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio.

Non era un uomo qualunque, anzi, lo conosceva bene: era il potentissimo fratello di quel disastro del suo amico Sherlock, Mycroft.

Non aveva mai avuto un vero contatto diretto con quell' uomo prima che il consulting detective gli chiedesse di prendersi cura di lui in ospedale in sua assenza.  
Lo aveva osservato da lontano, come quasi ne avesse paura. Si rese conto , con il senno di poi, che quello che pensava fosse una sorta di timore reverenziale era una blanda attrazione, come una scolaretta di fronte al ragazzino del cuore.

Da adolescente aveva baciato un ragazzo, ma da ubriaco, e aveva sempre pensato che non fosse una vera esperienza gay, ma questa volta invece non c'erano scuse di nessun genere e la sua attrazione era reale e tangibile.

<< Non ci credo, non è possibile.. >>

Questa volta lo disse sorridendo.

Fece un bel respiro , richiuse gli occhi, rimise la mano nei pantaloni del pigiama e ripartì per quel meraviglioso viaggio verso il piacere in compagnia di un affascinante uomo con l'ombrello, arrivando a destinazione senza alcun timore ma una nuova esaltante consapevolezza che, ad avere una cotta per una persona del proprio sesso, non vi era nulla di male.


End file.
